


Problem... Solved?

by flight815kitsune



Series: problems [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Dating, M/M, Pack Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 20:09:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flight815kitsune/pseuds/flight815kitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing ever seems to go right, why should dating be an exception to the rule?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Problem... Solved?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> non-canon compliant as of Unleashed. I'm trying to write you guys, promise.

Of course, the best laid plans of 'wolves and men often go awry.

 

The first date was postponed by what had started as a noise complaint that turned into assaulting an officer that turned into 7 people being arrested for possession. The station had needed Stiles to stay and he had.

 

A random big cat attack put everyone on edge. The wolves spent days patrolling the woods for any sign of an intruder; it turns out it really was just a big cat. A really big cat. A tiger. Probably an illegal exotic pet that had either escaped or been released by it's owner.

 

A bad summer cold had made Stiles isolate himself with his dad for a week.

 

A male selkie came into the area and seduced local women. They had no idea who he had taken advantage of before he had met Lydia while she was getting coffee. She had liked the attention, but Jackson had been less than enthusiastic. When he had shown up with a black eye, his friends quickly learned why no one else tried to settle here.

 

They tried to go to a movie, but the theater was closed because of an electrical issue.

 

They tried to go to dinner and the car broke down.

 

 

 

Derek decided enough was enough. He checked the car, called ahead, told Cora what to make for dinner, and was ready to spend one single night with Stiles.

 

They had to stop for gas before they got to the restaurant. At this point, Derek realized that he had left his wallet on the counter. They were still running early so turning the car around was no cause for concern. As they got closer, a high pitched beeping got louder. The moment he recognized the sound, he put the pedal to the floor.

“Not that I don't understand how eager you are to get with all this, “ He gestured to himself. “But you're going 84 miles an hour.”

“Smoke alarm.”

 

The car pulled in to the lot and Lydia and Jackson were half-dressed on the lawn. Derek left the keys in the ignition and door to the car wide open. Thick smoke drifted from the open front door. Boyd and Isaac stumbled out, coughing. Nothing made sense and the words “God, not again” escaped his lips.

Stiles had his phone out and emergency personnel on the way.

Cora came out, unable to catch her breath.

Her appearance made the world move normal-speed again. Derek did a head count. “Where's Scott?” he asked Isaac.

“Out.” His breath still had a hint of a wheeze.

“Peter?” When Isaac only shrugged, he ran into the house.

The smoke was thick, rolling, overpowering. It made his eyes burn. Stank of burning fabric, wood, and melted plastic. There was another component that he hoped he was imagining, one that had clung to the wreckage of his home before. Burnt flesh.

 

“Peter!” He called upstairs and got no response. The alarm was deafening. The dance of the flames was coming from the kitchen. He walked towards them. If it was small enough, maybe he could put it out.

 

He could see Peter. Frozen, with his lips slightly parted. He was against the wall with his eyes wide and blue. His nails dug in to the drywall behind him. The remains of what may have once been a towel were still in his right hand and healing burns marked his arm and face. There was a fire extinguisher. Derek reached it and was able to put out some of the flames; the cabinets were out but the stove and counter still smoldered.

It was hard to breathe.

A hand grabbed his wrist and started to pull.

His heartbeat thundered in his ears. “Peter?” He had to get him out, he was pack and he was family.

Even muffled by layers of fabric and drowned out by the blaring alarm, the reply of “Yeah, I got two hands, big guy.“ couldn't have stood out more.

As they made their way to the door, the air got clearer. The sun glared as he was dragged into the world.

He saw Peter break away and slip away to the woods. He would have to check on him later, but for now he would be fine.

He still couldn't breathe and his eyes were watering. The siren for the fire department was coming fast, and Cora was giving directions into the phone.

“You might want to tone down the wolfiness.” Stiles said, unwrapping a flannel shirt from his face.

Derek's claws were out, and his eyes were as undeniably supernatural as Peter's had been. As he brought himself under control, he couldn't stop himself from counting everyone.

Allison was on a hunting trip, Scott was out, Jackson and Lydia were fine, Boyd was fine, Isaac was fine, Cora was fine, Peter would be okay, Stiles was fine. His pack was all accounted for.

 

An overflowed pot, dishcloth left too close to the stove, and bottle of cooking oil on the counter had been a recipe for disaster. The damage wasn't as bad as it had first appeared, though the lower floor reeked of smoke.

 

 

The television droned on. Stiles was against his side.

“How much were you set on the whole dating thing? Because at this point I think we might be cursed and if we keep it up we might actually kill somebody.”

“It was a bad idea.” He had been prepared for this from the second failed attempt. It was a lot to take on, to be involved with the alpha of what might be the biggest pack on the west coast, and he didn't blame Stiles if he wanted to get out while he could.

“It was a good idea. The execution just sucked.” Stiles shrugged. “We could get delivery and watch something on Netflix?”

 

It wasn't according to plan, but it was a date.

 

 

They had managed to have a few sort-of-dates without incident, and with minimal interruption by other pack mates before the next full moon.

The full moon wasn't a terrible occurrence, but it was a lot like living in a house where seven women had all synched up. Except instead of crying over sad movies together they wanted to fight. And instead of chocolate, they craved raw meat. And instead of worrying about cramps, they worried about killing people. And they could _literally_ tear someone's head off.

So, really, except for the horniness and irritability, not much like living in a house where seven women had synched up.

 

The problem was, Derek really hadn't been physically intimate with anyone in a long time, and Stiles didn't seem to process the potential risks of a werewolf who wanted to act on impulse. He had been raised to deal with the full moon for his whole life, and this was nothing compared to puberty. However, it was very difficult not to throw Stiles down on the couch and rip his clothes off when he insisted on eating a lollipop while still wet after a shower. The shower itself had been both a blessing and a curse, because while he had to deal with watching droplets of water roll down Stiles' throat and his clothes clinging to his body, at least his damn _scent_ wasn't so overpowering. A small voice in his head kept reminding him that he could take Stiles at any time, that he could have had him for years, that he could have been the first and only one to taste that skin and hear moans wrenched from that perfect throat.

 

He had tried to focus on doing dishes. Stiles had hugged him from behind, which resulted in a cracked casserole dish and a groan the rest of the house had to have heard. “Stiles.”

“Yeah?”

He lifted Stiles off the ground and carried him upstairs to the comment of “You Tarzan, me Stiles.”  


End file.
